


I Can't Lose You for Me (I Can't Let You Die for Him, for Maggie)

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Arguing, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Controlling, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Fighting, Kissing, Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead), season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara forces Beth to stay back when others need her. Arguing, Angry Beth, Upset Tara, Kisses, and a somewhat happy/open ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You for Me (I Can't Let You Die for Him, for Maggie)

Beth was in the infirmary with Tara, Eugene, and Denise when the wolves attacked. They were watching everything from behind the windows, it was chaos out there.  “What the hell happened.” Beth whispered mostly to herself. In the next second the doors burst open and Holly was being carried inside. They quickly got Holly on the gurney and Denise started doing what she could everyone helping as she directed. The others started getting ready to get back out there, Tara was giving Denise and little pep talk. Beth pulled out the knife she kept hidden in her boot since they got to Alexandria, so she could feel safe. Denise said she’d be staying back for obvious reasons and Eugene also said he’d be staying back, the others started to argue but Tara stopped them staying he’d be better off there anyway.

“You’re not going either.” Tara said as she turned to Beth.

“What?” Beth asked in surprise, she started stepping forward but stopped when Tara put her hand on her shoulder.

“You’re not going. You’ll be staying with Denise and Eugene. You’ll be helpful here, from what your dad taught you and from when you were at Grady.”

“If we want this to stop we need fighters. I’ll be a lot more helpful out there.” Beth growled back through her teeth, her eyebrows knitted together. She couldn’t understand why Tara was doing this, she sounded like a controlling asshole.

“You’re staying here. That's that.” Tara and the others started leaving but Beth wasn’t giving up. She stomped after them but Tara slammed the door shut before Beth could get out. Beth tried to push it open again but Tara was tying it closed with something Beth couldn’t see.

“This is bullshit!” Beth yelled through the door. “I can’t believe you’re doing this shit.”

“I have to.” Tara said before leaving to risk her life, and Beth wouldn’t even be able to help her. Beth went over to the windows and let herself up to watch, her knife drawn and ready as Denise and Eugene continued working.

* * *

 

Beth was sitting in the back room of the infirmary house, her back against the wall her knees pulled up to her chest. Things were settling but everyone was freaked out. Beth was still beyond pissed. The door opened and she looked up to see Tara walking inside.

“I would turn around and leave right now, because I don’t want to see you right now.” Beth said before Tara could even step fully inside. Tara sighed but came inside anyway, closing the door behind her. She walked forward and grabbed one of the chairs that was in the room and sat down in front of Beth, looking down at her.

“I know you're mad, but I’m glad you stayed here. Those guys were brutal killers, they didn’t even think about what they were doing. Nothing mattered to them but killing us.”

“I can take care of myself! I could have protected some of the people that are in here now. I could have saved some of the people who died!” Beth yelled completely frustrated and slightly confused by Tara. 

“Yeah and get yourself killed in the process!” Tara screamed back and Beth knew everyone could hear them. At this point Beth had jumped to her feet and Tara followed, Beth was totally fired up.

“I’m a big girl! I’m a survivor like the rest of you! None of you get it. I’m not weak, I’m strong now, I survived a whole hell of a lot! Maybe I didn’t fight or kill but I could lead others to safety I could have stopped someone from killing or injuring one of our own! I can’t believe you’ve done this! I thought you’d believe in me even when no one else does! Why would you do this?” Beth was sure everyone could hear them now but she was so mad. Tara was looking at her like everyone else, a weak little girl. And she had controlled her, made her stay somewhere she didn’t wanna when she could be doing something that made a difference. Beth was just so so angry.

“I can’t lose you too!” Tara shouted, tears in her eyes. “I’ve lost everyone! My father, my sister, my niece. I helped a guy I thought I could trust take down your home! I watched him kill your father! I can’t lose you for me, and I can’t let you die for him, for Maggie.” Beth got quiet after that, they didn’t look at each other for a long time, just standing in silence. Tara started wiping at her eyes and Beth stepped forward.

“I can’t lose you either.” Beth whispered. “But I  _ need _ to fight, just like you. We can’t hold each other back.  _ That's  _ what’ll get us killed. We need to work together.” Tara nodded and reached her hand out to Beth. Beth took her hand and Tara pulled the blonde to her chest, they hugged for a long time. “No more of that controlling shit either. I don’t like that, it hurt.” Beth could feel Tara nodding. After about 2 minutes Beth pulled back and looked up at Tara. The blonde cupped her face and pulled her down for a long soft loving kiss, she pulled away after a long peaceful moment and pressed her forehead against the brunettes.

“We work together from now on. We still have work to do on us, but we’re a team now.”

“That sounds perfect.” Tara whispered and leaned down to kissed Beth again this time longer, their lips moving together, and their breath catching. They had work to do, on themselves, their relationship, but they would be okay. They’d be perfect one day.


End file.
